ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Armed Forces
V sovětské ozbrojené síly , také volal ozbrojených sil Svazu sovětských socialistických republik a ozbrojených ]] sil Sovětského svazu (Rusko: Вооружённые Силы Союза Советских Социалистических Республик , Вооружённые Силы Советского Союза ) se vztahuje na ozbrojené síly Ruské SFSR (1917 -1922), a Sovětský svaz (1922-1991), od svých počátků v následku ruské občanské války do jeho rozpuštění v prosinci 1991. Podle všech odborů vojenské služby právem září 1925, sovětská armáda se skládala z pěti částí: na pozemních sil , se silou vzduchu , v námořnictvu , státní politické ředitelství (OGPU) (předchůdce Výboru pro státní bezpečnost KGB ) . OGPU byl později ]] osamostatnila a sloučil s NKVD v roce 1934. Po světové válce II , byly přidány strategické raketové vojsko (1960) sil protivzdušné obrany (1948) a vojáci z All-unie národní civilní obrany sil (1970), stojící První, třetí a šestý v oficiální sovětské zúčtování poměrné důležitosti (s pozemní síly jsou druhý, že vzdušné síly čtvrtý, pátý Navy, Pohraniční vojska služby KGB sedmé a mezinárodní vojska MVD v osmém místě.Příkaz generálního štábu ozbrojených sil Evropské unie sovětských socialistických republik ]] Kompletní pořadí přednosti sovětských ozbrojených sil v roce 1980 *Raketové síly strategického označení SSSR *Sovětská armáda (dříve Rudá armáda až do roku 1946) *Sovětské protivzdušná obrana (až do roku 1981 se sil protivzdušné obrany národa) *Sovětské letectvo *Sovětské námořnictvo **Naval Avitation **Naval Infantry **Coastal Artillery **fleet *Sovětská armáda Zadní a nezávislé služby Command *Sil civilní obrany SSSR *Mezinárodní vojska SSSR vnitřní záležitosti ministerstva *Sovětské pohraniční vojska KGB Origins Rada komisařů lidí nastavit Rudá armáda dekretem 15. ledna 1918 (starý styl ) (28. ledna 1918), založit ji na již existující Rudé gardy . Oficiální červená armáda den z 23.února 1918 označil den prvního hromadného návrhu Rudé armády] v Petrohradě a Moskvě , a první bojové akce proti okupační Imperal německé armády . 23.února se stal významným státním svátkem v Sovětském svazu, později se slaví jako "Den sovětské armády", a pokračuje jako den oslavy v dnešní Rusko jako obránců vlasti den . Credit as zakladatele Rudé armády obecně jde do Lva Trockého , lidového komisaře války 1918-1924. Na počátku své existence, Rudá armáda fungovala jako dobrovolném vzniku, aniž by řadách nebo odznaky. Demokratické volby vybrané důstojníky. Nicméně, vyhláška 29 května 1918 uložila povinnou vojenskou službu pro muže ve věku 18-40. Chcete-li opravit masivní návrh, bolševici tvořili regionální vojenské komisariátů (военный комиссариат, военкомат (voenkomat)), který od roku 2005 ve stále existují Rusko v této funkci, a pod tímto názvem. (Poznámka: nepleťte vojenské komisariátů s institucí vojenských politických komisařů .) Poté, co generální Aleksei Brusilov nabídl bolševikům své profesionální služby v roce 1920, se rozhodli umožnit odvod bývalých důstojníků císařské ruské armády . Úřady bolševika zřídit zvláštní komisi pod židli Lev Glezarov (Лев Маркович Глезаров), a tím srpna 1920 byl povolán asi 315 tisíc bývalých důstojníků. Nejčastěji se zastával funkci vojenského poradce ( voyenspets : "военспец" zkratka "военный специалист", tj. "vojenský specialista"). Řada prominentních sovětských vojsk velitelů předtím sloužil jako Imperial ruských generálů. Ve skutečnosti, mnoho z bývalých císařských vojáků, zejména člen Nejvyšší vojenské rady , Michail Bonch-Bruevich , se připojil k bolševikům dříve. Úřady bolševika přiřazené ke každé jednotce Rudé armády politický komisař , nebo politruk , který měl pravomoc nedbat rozhodnutí velitelů jednotek "v případě, že bylo v rozporu s principy komunistické strany Sovětského svazu . I když to někdy za následek neefektivní velení, vedení strany považuje za politické kontroly nad armádou nezbytné, protože armáda spoléhala více na zkušených důstojníků z předrevoluční carském období. Personál Hodnosti a tituly Brzy Rudá armáda opustila instituci profesionálního důstojnického sboru jako "dědictví carismu" v průběhu revoluce. Zejména, bolševici odsoudili použití slova "důstojník" a používá slovo " velitel "místo. Rudá armáda opustila nárameníky a hodnosti , za použití čistě funkční tituly jako "divize velitel", "velitel sboru", a podobnými tituly. V roce 1924 je doplněn tento systém s "kategorií služeb", z K-1 (nejnižší) až K-14 (nejvyšší). Kategorie služby v podstatě fungovala jako pozice v přestrojení: jsou uvedeny na zkušenosti a kvalifikaci velitele. Odznak nyní označil kategorii, a ne pozice velitele. Nicméně, jeden ještě musel použít funkční titulů řešit velitelů, které by se mohly stát tak trapné jako "soudruh zástupce vedoucího-of-pracovníků sboru". Jestliže jeden nevěděl pozici velitele, který se používá jeden z možných polohách - například: "pluku Commander" pro K-9. Dne 22. září 1935 Rudá armáda opustila kategorií služeb a představil osobní pozice. Tyto pozice však používá jedinečnou kombinaci funkčních titulů a tradičních řadách. Například pozice včetně " poručík "a" Komdiv "(Комдив, velitel divize). Další komplikace vyplynulo z funkčních a kategorických řad politických důstojníků (např., "brigáda komisař", "armádní komisař 2. Umístění"), pro technické sboru (např., "inženýr 3. Pozice", "divize inženýr"), pro administrativní, zdravotní a jiné non-bojovník větve. O rok dříve (1934), obnova osobních řad začal maršál Sovětského svazu hodnosti udělené na 5 armádních velitelů. Tam byly další úpravy systému. 1937 viděl Junior nadporučík a Junior Vojenská technika řadách se sčítají. 7. května 1940, řad " generální "nebo" Admiral "nahradil senior funkční řady Kombrig , Komdiv , Komkor , Komandarm ; další starší funkční pozice ("divize komisař", "divize Engineer", atd.), zůstala nedotčena. 2. listopadu 1940, systém prodělal další změnu se zrušením funkčních řad pro poddůstojníky (poddůstojníků) a zavedení Podpolkovnik ( podplukovník ) hodnosti. Na začátku roku 1942 jsou všechny funkční pozice v technické a administrativní sboru se stal legalizované pozice (např., "inženýr majore", "inženýr plukovníku", "kapitán Intendantky služby", atd.). 9. října 1942 úřady zrušily systém vojenských komisařů, spolu s komisařem řad. Funkční řady zůstaly jen v lékařské, veterinární a legislativního sboru. Do té doby námořní hodnost Midshipman byl oživen v sovětském námořnictvu jako NCO pozice, role, trvající až do roku 1970. Na počátku roku 1943 sjednocení systému došlo k zrušení všech zbývajících funkčních řad. Slovo "důstojník" stal oficiálně potvrdila, spolu s nárameníky , který nahradil předchozí hodnostní označení. Řady a odznaky roku 1943 příliš nezměnil až do posledních dnů SSSR; současná ruská armáda používá do značné míry stejný systém. Staré funkční Řady Kombat (praporu nebo velitele baterie), Kombrig (brigády) a Komdiv (velitel oddílu) pokračovat v neformálním použití. Do konce druhé světové války, admirál loďstva hodnosti (které, od roku 1945 byl již ekvivalentní maršála) byl později přejmenován Admirál loďstva Sovětského svazu v roce 1955. V roce 1960 se však, že se stal hodnost jeho vlastní, když nové předpisy oživil Fleet Admiral hodnost v sovětském námořnictvu, čímž se stává námořní ekvivalent General armády. V roce 1972, finální transformace vojenských hodností začínal jako hodnosti Praporshchik ( praporčík ), řadí se přidává do armády a letectva za smluvní poddůstojníky, protože hodnost Starshina (Sergeant Major) byl od této chvíle pro branců. Ale v sovětském námořnictvu, znamenalo to, že námořní hodnost Midshipman stal pozice pro námořní praporčíků, protože námořnictvo vytvořil novou hodnost Ship Chief Sergeant Major pro své poddůstojníky v námořní službě. V roce 1974 došlo hodnostní označení změnilo na armádní generály a Navy Fleet Admirals v jejich průvodu šaty a pracovní a bojové uniformy. Generální štáb 22. září 1935, úřady přejmenoval RKKA štáb jako generálního štábu , který v podstatě reinkarnovaný do generálního štábu ruské říše . Mnoho z bývalých důstojníků RKKA služebního sloužil jako generálního štábu důstojníků v Ruské říše a stal se generálním štábu důstojníků v SSSR. Obecné Štábní důstojníci typicky měl rozsáhlé bojové zkušenosti a solidní akademické vzdělání. Vojenské vzdělání Během občanské války velitel kádry absolvovali výcvik na akademii generálního štábu v RKKA (Академия Генерального штаба РККА), alias Mikuláše generálního štábu akademie (Николаевская академия Генерального штаба) Ruské říše. 5. srpna 1921 se akademie stala Vojenská akademie v RKKA (Военная академия РККА), a v roce 1925 Frunze (М.В. Фрунзе) Vojenská akademie RKKA. Starší a nejvyšší velitelé absolvovali výcvik na Vyšší vojenské akademické kurzy (Высшие военно-академические курсы), přejmenované v roce 1925 jako doškolování nejvyššího velení (Курсы усовершенствования высшего начальствующего состава); v roce 1931, zřízení operací fakultu Vojenské akademie Frunze doplnit tyto kurzy. V 2.04.1936, Generální štáb akademie byl nově koncipován; to beceme na hlavní školu pro seniory a nejvyšších velitelů Rudé armády, a centrum pro pokročilé vojenské studium. Jeden by si měli uvědomit, že Rudá armáda (a později sovětské armády ), vzdělávací zařízení, tzv. "akademie", neodpovídají na vojenských akademiích v západních zemích. Tyto sovětské akademie byly postgraduální školy, povinné pro důstojníky, kteří žádají o vyšších řad (např. hodnost plukovníka od 1950). Zatímco základní důstojník vzdělání v Rudé armádě byla poskytována v zařízeních uvedených военная школа nebo военное училище - což může být obecně přeložené jako "škola" a ve srovnání se západními "akademií", jako je West Point nebo Sandhurst . Odstraní pozdní 1930 viděl "očištění kádry Rudé armády", vyskytující se na historickém pozadí Velké čistky . K očištění měl za cíl očistu Rudou armádu z "politicky nespolehlivých živlů", zejména mezi vyššími důstojníky. To nevyhnutelně za předpokladu, pohodlnou záminku pro vyřizování osobních krevní msty a nakonec vyústil v honu na čarodějnice . V roce 1937 Rudá armáda číslovány kolem 1,3 milionu, a vzrostl na téměř trojnásobek tohoto počtu do června 1941. To vyžadovalo rychlou podporu nižších důstojníků, často navzdory jejich nedostatku zkušeností nebo školení, s zřejmých vážnými důsledky pro účinnost armády v nadcházející válce proti Německu. V nejvyšších patrech Rudé armády čistky odstranit 3 z 5 maršálů, 13 z 15 generálů z armády, 8 z 9 admirálů, 50 z 57 armádního sboru generálů, 154 z 186 divizí generálů, 16 z 16 armádních komisařů, a 25 28 armádního sboru komisařů. Party sovětských ozbrojených sil Komunistická strana měla celou řadu mechanismů kontroly nad ozbrojenými silami v zemi. Za prvé, od určité hodnosti, jen člen strany by mohl být vojenský velitel, a bylo tak předmětem Party disciplíně. Za druhé, špičkoví vojenští vůdcové byli systematicky integrovány do nejvyšších patrech strany. Za třetí, strana umístila síť politických důstojníků během ozbrojených sil s cílem ovlivnit činnost armády. Politický velitel ( zampolit ) sloužil jako politický komisař ozbrojených sil. Zampolit dohledem stranické organizace a řídil politickou práci strany v rámci vojenské jednotky. Přednášel vojáky na marxismus-leninismus, sovětský pohled na mezinárodní dění, a úkoly strany pro ozbrojené síly. Během druhé světové války zampolit ztratil právo veta nad rozhodnutími velitele, ale udržel moc hlásit na další nejvyšší politické činitele nebo organizace, o politických postojích a výkonu velitele jednotky. V roce 1989 byli členy strany, nebo více než 20% ze všech ozbrojených sil Komsomol členů. Více než 90% všech pracovníků v ozbrojených silách se strany nebo členy Komsomol. Zbraně a vybavení Sovětský svaz zřídil domácí zbrojní průmysl jako součást Stalinovy industrializace program v roce 1920 a 1930. Pěti kolo, časopis -krmil, šroub akce Mosin-Nagant puška zůstala primární ramenní zbraň Rudé armády během druhé světové války. Přes 17 milionů modelu 91/30 Mosin-Nagant pušky byly vyrobeny 1930-1945 podle různých sovětských arzenálů. V roce 1943 začala konstrukce na M44, jehož cílem je nahradit M91/30 . Plná výroba začala v roce 1944, a zůstal ve výrobě až do roku 1948, když to bylo nahrazené SKS poloautomatické pušky. Rudá armáda trpěla nedostatkem vhodných kulomety a poloautomatické střelné zbraně v celé druhé světové války. Poloautomatické Tokarev SVT Model 38 a model 40, chambered pro stejný 7.62x54R kazety používané Mosin-Nagants. Puška, ačkoli zvukového designu, nikdy nebyl vyroben ve stejném počtu jako Mosin-Nagants a ani je nenahrazuje. Sovětský experimentování s malými zbraněmi začala během druhé světové války. V roce 1945 přijala Rudá armáda na Siminov SKS, poloautomatickou 7.62x39mm karabinu. V roce 1949 výroba 7.62x39mm Kalašnikov AK-47 útočná puška začal: plánovači předpokládané jednotky její použití v kombinaci s SKS, ale brzy nahradil SKS úplně. V roce 1978 5.45x39mm AK-74 útočná puška nahrazena AK-47: je využívána ne méně než 51% dílů AK-47 je. Návrháři dát dohromady novou zbraň jako protějšek amerického 5.56x45mm kazety používané v M-16 útočná puška, a ruská armáda i nadále používat dnes. Polish-Soviet war Polský-sovětská válka představovala první zahraniční kampaň Rudé armády. Sovětský protiútok po 1920 polské invazi Ukrajiny na poprvé setkal s úspěchem, ale polské síly zastavil ji na katastrofální (pro sověty) Bitva u Varšavy (1920) . Dálný východ V květnu 1939, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cavalry kavalérie jednotky se střetly s Manchukuoan jízdou na sporné území na východ od řeky Halha (také vědět, v ruštině jako Халхин-Гол, Halhin Gol). Tam následoval střet s japonským nadhledem , který řídil Mongolians přes řeku. Sovětští vojáci na čtvrtky, že v souladu s protokolem obrany vzájemné zasáhly a zničily oddělení. Eskalace konfliktu se objevily bezprostředně, a obě strany strávil června shromažďování sil. Dne 1. července japonská síla číslovány 38.000 vojáků. Kombinovaný sovětsko-mongolská síla měla 12.500 vojáků. Japonci překročili řeku, ale po třídenní bitvě jejich oponenti hodil zpátky přes řeku. Japonci stále zkoumal sovětské obrany po celý červenec, bez success.Main článek: Bitva o Khalkhin Gol V roce 1934, Mongolsku a SSSR, uznává hrozbu z montážní japonské vojenské přítomnosti v Mandžusku a Vnitřní Mongolsko , souhlasil se spoluprací v oblasti obrany. 12. března 1936, spolupráce se zvyšuje s desetiletou mongolské sovětské smlouvy o přátelství, která zahrnovala vzájemnou obrannou protokol. 20. srpna Georgij Žukov otevřel hlavní útok s těžkým leteckým útokem a třech hodinách dělostřelecké bombardování , po kterém tři pěchotní divize a pět obrněných brigád , podporované stíhacího pluku a mas dělostřelectva (57 tisíc vojáků celkem), zaútočil na 75000 Japonské síly hluboce zakořeněné v této oblasti. Dne 23. srpna se celá japonská síla se ocitl obklíčen a 31. srpna do značné míry zničena. Dělostřelectvo a letecké útoky smetla ty Japonce, kteří odmítli vzdát. Japonsko požádalo o příměří , a konflikt vyústily v dohodu mezi SSSR, Mongolska a Japonska byla podepsána 15. září v Moskvě . V konfliktu, ztráty Rudé armády byly 9703 zabit v akci (KIA) a chybí v akci (MIA) a 15.952 zraněných. Japonci ztratili 25.000 KIA; celkový součet byl 61,000 zabil, chybí zraněný a zajat. Krátce po příměří, Japonci sjednaný přístup k bojištích sbírat své mrtvé. Nalezení tisíce a tisíce mrtvých těl přišlo jako další šok již otřesena morálku japonských vojáků. Rozsah porážky pravděpodobně stal hlavním faktorem v odrazuje japonský útok na SSSR v průběhu druhé světové války, která umožnila Rudá armáda přejít velké množství svých Dálného východu vojsk do evropského divadla v zoufalé podzim roku 1941. Druhá světová válka Rozsah války druhé světové války účastní mnoho zemí a vojenské divadla. Je zahrnut mnoho různých konfliktů, které někteří historikové se mohou nebo nemusí považují za součást stejného války, v závislosti na vnímání a, bohužel, předsudky a zkoušejícím. Nicméně, běžný zvyk připouští, že druhá světová válka začala 1. září 1939, kdy nacistické Německo napadlo Polsko , a skončil 15. srpna 1945, kdy Japonsko oznámil jeho kapitulaci. Proto můžeme považovat všechny významné vojenské konflikty během tohoto období epizod druhé světové války. Tato metoda analýzy má zvláštní význam pro evropské divadlo, kde žádné "nezávisle" použití vojenské síly v tomto období vůbec potenciál ovlivnit rovnováhu sil , a tím přímo ovlivňovat průběh druhé světové války. Sovětská armáda hrála významnou roli ve válce, s největší množství obětí všech národů, které bojovaly v něm. Polská kampaň 17. září 1939 Rudá armáda pochodovala jeho vojska do východních území Polska (nyní část Běloruska a Ukrajiny), na oficiálním záminku přichází na pomoc Ukrajinců a Bělorusů ohrožených Německem, které napadli Polsko na 01.09.1939. Sovětská invaze otevřel druhou frontu pro Poláky a donutil je vzdát se plánů na obhajobu v rámci rumunské předmostí oblasti, čímž uspíšil polský porážku. Sovětská a německý postup zastavil zhruba na Curzon linky . Molotov-Ribbentrop , který byl součástí tajného protokolu vymezení "sfér zájmu" z každé strany, nastavit scénu pro mimořádně plynulé rozdělení Polska mezi Německem a SSSR. Definované sovětské sféry zájmu uzavřeno na území následně zachycena v kampani. Území se stala součástí ukrajinské a běloruské sovětských socialistických republik . I když vodní překážky odděleny většinu oblastí zájmu, sovětští a němečtí vojáci setkali navzájem na několika příležitostech. Nejpozoruhodnější event tohoto druhu se stalo v Brestu Litevském dne 22. září 1939. Německý 19. tankový sbor pod velením Heinz Guderian zabíral Brestu Litevském, která lhala uvnitř sovětské sféry zájmu. Když Sovětský 29. tanková brigáda pod velením SM Krivoshein přiblížil Brestu Litevském, velitelé jednání, že německá vojska se stáhla a sovětští vojáci do města zdravit navzájem Jen tři dny dříve, ale měli účastníci škodlivější setkání v blízkosti Lvova, když německý 137. Gebirgsjägerregimenter (horský pěší pluk) napadl průzkumný odtržení od Sovětského dvacátýčtvrté tankové brigády; po několika obětí na obou stranách, strany se obrátil k jednání, v důsledku nichž němečtí vojáci opustili oblast a Rudá armáda vojska vstoupila L'viv dne 22. září. Podle sovětských obětí a bojových ztrát ve dvacátém století, editoval Colonel-General Krivosheev, síla Rudé armády v Polsku číslovány 466.516. polské prameny uvádějí řadu více než 800.000 Rudé armády vojáků čelí malý odpor, hlavně kvůli zapletení Většina polských sil v boji proti Němcům podél západní hranice, ale částečně kvůli oficiálním cílem polské nejvyššího velení není zapojit se do boje s sovětskými vojsky, a částečně také proto, že mnoho polských občanů v regionu Kresy - Ukrajinci a Bělorusové - zobrazeno postupující vojáky jako osvoboditele Organizace ukrajinských nacionalistů povstal proti Polákům, a komunističtí partyzáni organizované místní povstání, např. v Skidel, okrádání a vraždění Poláků. Nicméně Rudá armáda utrpěla ztráty 1475 zabitých a nezvěstných a 2383 zraněných. Ztráty nepřátelských polských vojáků se odhaduje na 6,000-7,000; Rudá armáda oznámila, že "odzbrojila" 452.536 mužů (tamtéž), ale toto číslo pravděpodobně zahrnoval velký počet není zapsán jako běžné polské armády vojáků. Polský PWN encyklopedie udává počet asi 240 tisíc zajatců Rudou armádou. Finský Kampaním Hlavní články: Zimní války a Continuatian válečné. Zimní válka (finská: Talvisota , rusky: Зимняя война , švédsky : vinterkriget ), nebo sovětsko-finská válka (rusky: Советско-финская война) začalo, když Sovětský svaz napadl Finsko dne 30. listopadu 1939, tři měsíce po invazi Polska Německo, který začal druhou světovou válku. Vzhledem k tomu, že útok byl souzen jako nezákonné, Sovětský svaz byl vyloučen ze Společnosti národů na 14. prosince. Pokračování válka (finská: jatkosota , švédsky: fortsättningskriget , rusky: Советско-финская война) (25 červenec 1941 - 19.září 1944) byl druhý z obou válek bojovali mezi Finskem a Sovětským svazem během druhé světové války. V té době Finové používali název, aby bylo zřejmé jeho vnímaný vztah k předchozím Zimní války 30.listopadu 1939 do 13. března 1940, první ze dvou válkách bojovali mezi Finskem a Sovětským svazem během druhé světové války. Sovětský svaz však vnímají válku jen jako jeden z frontách německo-sovětská válka proti nacistickému Německu a jeho spojencům. Podobně, Německo viděl jeho vlastní operace v regionu jako součást jeho celkové war úsilí druhé světové války . Finsko bylo co-agresivní s Německem proti Sovětskému svazu, spíše než spojenec po dobu trvání války pokračování. Východní fronta, 1941-1945 Sovětská armáda, Druhá světová válka II vítězství památka v Rize Na podzim roku 1940 nový světový řád, se objevil. Nacistické Německo a jeho spojenci ovládali většinu evropského kontinentu. Pouze Spojené království (na Západě) se aktivně náročné národní socialisty a fašistické hegemonii. Nacistické Německo a Británie neměl společnou pozemní hranici, ale válečný stav existoval mezi nimi; Němci měli rozsáhlou pozemní hranici se Sovětským svazem, ale ten zůstal neutrální, dodržování paktu o neútočení a četnými obchodními dohodami. Pro Adolfa Hitlera, žádné dilema nikdy neexistoval v této situaci. Dracht nach Osten (němčina pro "Cesta na východ") zůstal na denním pořádku. To vyvrcholilo, 18. prosince, ve vydávání "Směrnice č. 21 - Case Barbarossa", která byla zahájena slovy: "německých ozbrojených sil musí být připravena rozdrtit sovětské Rusko v rychlé kampaně před koncem války proti Anglii" . Ještě před vydáním směrnice, německý generální štáb byl vyvinut podrobné plány pro sovětskou kampaň. 3. února 1941, konečný plán operace Barbarossa získal souhlas, a útok byl naplánován na polovinu května 1941 však události v Řecku a Jugoslávii vyžadovala zpoždění -. Se v druhé polovině června. V době nacistického útoku na Sovětský svaz v červnu 1941, Rudá armáda měla 303 divizí a 22 brigád (4,8 milion vojáků), včetně 166 divizí a 9 brigád (2,9 milionu mužů) umístěných v západních vojenských újezdech. Jejich oponenti Axis nasazen na východní frontě 181 divizí a 18 brigád (5,5 milionu mužů). První týdny války viděl zničení prakticky celé sovětské letectvo na zemi, ztráta velké zařízení, tanků, dělostřelectva a velkých sovětských porážek jako německé síly v pasti stovky tisíc vojáků Rudé armády v obrovských kapes. Sovětské síly utrpěly těžké škody v oblasti v důsledku nízkou úrovní připravenosti, který byl způsoben především neochotný, polovičaté a nakonec opožděného rozhodnutí sovětské vlády a vrchního velení mobilizovat armádu. Neméně důležitý byl obecný tactical převaha německé armády, který byl provedením druh boje, který to byl boj, testování a dolaďování po dobu dvou let. Ukvapený předválečný růst a přes-propagace kádry Rudé armády, stejně jako odstranění zkušených důstojníků způsobených očištění vyrovnat rovnováhu ještě příznivěji pro Němce. A konečně, naprostá číselná převaha osy nelze podceňovat. Generace vynikajících sovětských velitelů (nejvíce pozoruhodně Georgy Zhukov) získaných z porážek a sovětské vítězství v bitvě u Moskvy, u Stalingradu, Kurska a později v provozu Bagration byla rozhodující v čem stal se známý pro Sověty jako Velké vlastenecké války. Sovětská vláda přijala řadu opatření ke zlepšení stavu a morálku ustupující Rudé armády v roce 1941. Sovětská propaganda se odvrátil od politických pojmů třídního boje, a místo toho se dovolával hlouběji zakořeněné vlastenecké pocity obyvatel, který zahrnuje carské ruské historii . Propagandisté prohlásili válku proti německým agresorům jako "Velké vlastenecké války", v narážce na vlastenecké války v roce 1812 proti Napoleonovi. Odkazy na starých ruských vojenských hrdinů, jako je Alexandra Něvského a Michail Kutuzov se objevil. Represe proti ruské pravoslavné církve se zastavil, a kněží oživil tradici požehnání ruce před bitvou. Komunistická strana zrušila instituci politických komisařů - i když to brzy obnovena jim. Rudá armáda znovu zavedla vojenské hodnosti a přijal mnoho dalších individuálních rozdílů, jako jsou medaile a řády. Koncept stráže re-se objevil: jednotky, které ukázaly výjimečné hrdinství v boji získal jména "gardy pluku", "gardové armády", atd. Během německo-sovětské války, Rudá armáda připravila neuvěřitelných 29.574.900 kromě 4.826.907 v provozu na začátku války. Z nich ztratil 6329600 KIA, 555.400 úmrtí nemocí a 4.559.000 Mia (nejvíce zachycenou). Z těchto 11444100, nicméně, 939700 re-připojil se k řadám v následně znovu převzal území Sovětského svazu, a dále 1.836.000 vrátil z německého zajetí. Celkový součet ztrát tedy činila 8.668.400. Většina ztrát tvořili etničtí Rusové (5756000), dále etnických Ukrajinců (1377400). Německé ztráty na východní frontě obsahovala odhadem 3604800 KIA / MIA (nejvíce zabil) a 3576300 zachycen (celkem 7.181.100); ztráty německých spojenců Osy na východní frontě se přiblížil 668.163 KIA / MIA a 799.982 zachycen (celkem 1.468.145). Z těchto 8.649.300, Sověti propuštěn 3572600 ze zajetí po válce, a tak přišel na odhadovaných 5076700 celkový součet ztrát Osy. Srovnání ztrát ukazuje kruté zacházení sovětských válečných zajatců ze strany nacistů. Většina válečných zajatců Axis zajat Sověty zemřel v zajetí. Ze všech německá vojska zajat u Stalingradu, jen asi 5000 dokonce dostal zpět do Německa. osud sovětských válečných zajatců byl stejně špatný nebo ještě horší. Americká vláda plakát zobrazující přátelské ruského vojáka, jak vylíčený spojenci během druhé světové války II.In první část války, Rudá armáda postavila ozbrojení smíšené kvality. Měl vynikající dělostřelectvo, ale neměl dostatek vozíků manévrovat a dodávat ji; v důsledku Wehrmacht (což je vysoce ceněna) získané z velké části. Red Army T-34 tanky předčil všechny ostatní tanky Němci, když se objevil v roce 1941, ale většina sovětských obrněných jednotek byly méně pokročilé modely; Podobně, stejný problém s dodávkou postižený i formace vybavené nejmodernějšími tanky. Sovětské letectvo zpočátku hrál uboze proti Němcům. Rychlý pokrok Němců do sovětského území z výztuže obtížné, ne-li nemožné, protože hodně z vojenského průmyslu Sovětského svazu ležela v západní části země. Manchurian kampaň Jako dodatek k válce v Evropě, Rudá armáda zaútočila Japonsko a Mandžukuo , japonský loutkový stát v Mandžusku , dne 9. srpna 1945 a v kombinaci s mongolských a čínských komunistických sil rychle přemožen přesilou Kwantung armádu . Sovětské síly také zaútočil na Sachalin , na Kurilských ostrovech a v severní Koreji . Japonsko se vzdalo bezpodmínečně dne 2. září 1945. Studená válka Sovětský svaz měl jen pozemních sil, vzdušných sil a námořnictva v roce 1945 dvěma. Narkomats , jeden dohlíží pozemních sil a vzdušných sil, a další režii námořnictvo , byly spojeny do ministerstva ozbrojených Síly března 1946. Čtvrtý služby, se Vojska národní protivzdušné obrany , byla založena v roce 1948. Ministerstvo bylo stručně rozděleno na dvě části opět 1950-1953, ale pak byl sloučen opět jako ministerstvo obrany . O šest let později Strategické raketové síly byly tvořeny. VDV , palubního síly, byl také aktivní v této době jako rezerva Nejvyššího vrchního velení. Spadající také do sovětských ozbrojených sil byly Tyl, nebo vzadu služby , ozbrojených sil, vojska civilní obrany a pohraniční a vnitřní vojska, z nichž ani jeden se dostal pod velení ministerstva obrany. Muži v rámci sovětské armády klesl z asi 13 milionů na přibližně 2,8 milionu v roce 1948. Za účelem kontroly tohoto procesu demobilizace, počet vojenských újezdů byla dočasně zvýšil na třicet tři, klesla na dvacet-jeden v roce 1946. velikost Armáda po většinu doby studené války zůstal mezi 4000000 a 5000000, podle západních odhadů. Sovětský zákon vyžaduje všechny zdatné muže ve věku sloužit minimálně 2 roky. Výsledkem je, že sovětská armáda zůstala největší aktivní armáda na světě 1945-1991. Sovětské armádní jednotky, které převzal v zemích východní Evropy, z německé vlády zůstaly v některých z nich k zajištění režimy v tom, co se stalo satelitní státy na Sovětský svaz a odradit a odrazit pro-nezávislost odolnost a později NATO síly. Největší Sovětská vojenská přítomnost byla ve východním Německu , ve skupině sovětských vojsk v Německu , ale tam byl také menší síly jinde, včetně severní skupiny vojsk v Polsku, na Střední skupiny vojsk v Československu , a jižní skupiny vojsk v Maďarsku. V samotném Sovětském svazu, síly byly rozděleny na 1950 mezi patnáct vojenských újezdech , včetně Moskvy , Leningradu , a Baltic vojenských újezdech . Trauma z ničivé německé invazi roku 1941 ovlivnil Sovětský studené války vojenskou doktrínu boje proti nepřátelům na jejich vlastním území, nebo v nárazníkové zóně pod sovětskou nadvládu, ale v každém případě zabránit jakékoliv válce dostaly sovětskou půdu. Za účelem zajištění sovětské zájmy ve východní Evropě, sovětská armáda nastěhovala potlačit protisovětské povstání v Německé demokratické republice (1953), v Maďarsku (1956) a Československo (1968). V důsledku konfliktu Sino-sovětský pohraniční , šestnácttina vojenský okres byl vytvořen v roce 1969, středoasijské vojenského okruhu, se sídlem v Alma-Atě . Chcete-li zlepšit schopnosti pro válku na úrovni divadla, v pozdní 1970 a začátku roku 1980 čtyři vysoké příkazy byly zřízeny, seskupení vojenských okresů, skupin sil, a flotil. Far Eastern High Command byla založena jako první, následuje západní a jihozápadní High Příkazy k Evropě a Jižní vrchní velitelství v Baku, orientované na Blízkém východě. Konfrontace s USA a NATO během studené války se hlavně ve formě hrozí vzájemného odstrašování s jadernými zbraněmi . Sovětský svaz investovala do jaderné kapacity armády, a to zejména v oblasti výroby balistických raket a jaderných ponorek je dodat. Otevřené nepřátelství vzal podobu válek na základě plné moci, se Sovětský svaz a Spojené státy podporovat loajální klient režimů nebo povstalecká hnutí ve třetím světě zemích. Manpower a poddůstojnické muže Sovětské ozbrojené síly byly obsazeny prostřednictvím odvodu, který byl nižší v roce 1967 tři až dva roky. Tento systém byl podáván přes tisíc vojenských komisariátů (военный комиссариат, военкомат (voyenkomat) se nachází po celém Sovětském svazu. Mezi lednem a květnem každého roku, každý mladý sovětský muž občan byl povinen oznámit na místní voyenkomat pro posuzování pro vojenskou službu , po předvolání na základě seznamů z každé školy a zaměstnavatele v oblasti. voyenkomat pracoval kvóty rozeslaných prostřednictvím oddělení generálního štábu, seznam, jak jsou mladí lidé vyžadují jednotlivé služby a odvětví ozbrojených sil. Nové branců se pak zvedl důstojník z jejich budoucí jednotky a obvykle poslán vlakem po celé zemi. Po příjezdu, oni by začít kurz mladých vojáků ", a stát se součástí systému přetěžování a nadvlády starší třídy brance, známou jako Dedovshchina , doslova "pravidlo dědečků." Tam byl jen velmi malý počet profesionálních poddůstojníků (poddůstojníků), protože většina poddůstojníci byli branci zaslané na krátkých kurzů je připravit na sekci velitelů "a četa seržantů" pozic. Tyto branci poddůstojníci byly doplněny praporshchik praporčíků, pozic vytvořených v roce 1960 na podporu větší škálu dovedností potřebných pro moderní zbraně. Podle 1980 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_%28magazine%29 Čas časopis] článek citovat analytik z RAND Corporation , sovětské non-Slované byli obecně vyloučeni ze spojení elitní a strategické pozice (jako strategických raketových sil , sovětského letectva a námořnictva sovětu) z pozdní studené války armády kvůli podezření z loajality etnických menšin do Kremlu. Vojenská doktrína Sovětský význam vojenské doktríny byl hodně odlišný od amerického vojenského použití termínu. Sovětský ministr obrany maršál Grečko definoval v roce 1975 jako "systém názorů na povahu války a metod vede, a na přípravu země a armády pro válku, oficiálně přijat v daném státu a jeho ozbrojených sil. " Sovětští teoretici zdůraznil, jak politické a "vojensko-technické" strany vojenské doktríny, zatímco ze sovětského hlediska, na Západě ignorována politickou stranu. Nicméně politická strana sovětské vojenské doktríny, západní komentátoři Harriet F Scott a William Scott řekl, "nejlépe vysvětlit sovětské kroky na mezinárodní scéně". Omezený kontingent v Afghánistánu sovětských vojáků v Afghánistánu, 1988In 1979, nicméně, sovětská armáda zasáhla v občanské válce zuřící v Afghánistánu . Sovětská armáda přišla podpořit sovětskou příjemný sekulární vláda hrozila muslimskými fundamentalisty partyzány vybavených a financované Spojenými státy. Technicky lepší, Sověti neměli dostatek vojáků k nastolení kontroly nad krajinu a zabezpečit hranici. To vyplývá z váhavosti v politbyru , která umožnila pouze "omezený kontingent", v průměru mezi 80.000 a 100.000 vojáků. V důsledku toho, místní povstalci mohli efektivně využívají hit-and-run taktiku, pomocí jednoduché escape cesty a dobrou zásobu-kanály. To způsobilo, že sovětská situace beznadějná z vojenského hlediska (krátké použití " spálené země ", taktiky, které Sověti necvičil, s výjimkou druhé světové války na jejich vlastním území). Pochopení této dělal válku velmi nepopulární v rámci armády. S příchodem glasnosti , začala sovětská média nahlásit těžké ztráty, který dělal válku velmi nepopulární v SSSR vůbec, i když skutečné ztráty zůstaly nízké, v průměru 1670 ročně. Válka také se stal citlivou otázkou mezinárodní, který nakonec vedl generální tajemník Michail Gorbačov stáhnout sovětské síly z Afghánistánu. " Afghánský syndrom " armádou utrpěl vyrovná American Vietnam syndrom trauma přes jejich vlastní prohrané válce v roce Vietnamu . Takticky, obě strany se soustředila na útočící zásobovací linky, ale afghánských mudžáhidů byly dobře kopal-v s tunely a obranné pozice, napřáhl proti dělostřelecké a letecké útoky. V sovětském útoku na Žávar v roce 1986 Před natažením, 800 partyzáni zvítězil proti sovětské síly 6600 a 12 dnech bombardování kampaně pro jeskyně . Nakonec, enormní náklady na údržbu pět milionů man mírovou armádu, stejně jako vést devět let války v Afghánistánu, by se ukázalo jako významný faktor přispívající k rozpadu sovětské ekonomiky a Sovětského svazu jako celku. Konec Sovětského svazu Památník Rudé armády v Berlin Od kolem roku 1985 do roku 1991 nový vůdce Sovětského svazu Michail Gorbačov se pokusil snížit napětí armády umístěné na ekonomické požadavky. Jeho vláda se pomalu snižuje velikost armády. V roce 1989 sovětská vojska úplně opustili své Varšavské smlouvy sousedy, aby o sebe postarat sami. Ten stejný rok Sovětské síly opustily Afghánistán. Do konce roku 1990, celý východní blok se zhroutil v důsledku demokratických revolucí. Výsledkem je, že sovětští občané se rychle začala obracet proti komunistické vládě stejně. Jak Sovětský svaz přesunul směrem k rozpadu, armáda hrála překvapivě slabý a neúčinný roli oporou umírající sovětský systém. Vojenská zapojil ve snaze potlačit konflikty a nepokoje v Kavkazu a střední Asie, ale často nedokázali obnovit klid a pořádek. 9. dubna 1989, armáda, spolu s MVD jednotky, zmasakrovali asi 190 demonstrantů v Tbilisi v Gruzii. Další velká krize došlo v Ázerbájdžánu , kdy sovětská armáda násilně vstoupil Baku ledna 19-20, 1990, odstranění vzpurný republika vládu a údajně zabil stovky civilistů v procesu. Dne 13.ledna 1991 sovětské síly zaútočily na státním rozhlasovým a televizním Building a televizní retranslation věž ve Vilniusu , v Litvě , a to jak pod kontrolou opozice, zabil 14 lidí a zranil 700. Tato akce byla vnímána mnoho jak těžkopádný a dosáhl málo. Do poloviny roku 1991, Sovětský svaz dosáhl stavu nouze. Podle oficiální komise (sovětská akademie věd) jmenuje Nejvyššího sovětu (vyšší komora ruského parlamentu) bezprostředně po událostech v srpnu 1991 , armáda nehrál významnou roli v tom, co někteří popisují jako tah d ' état staré stráže komunisty. Velitelé poslal tanky do ulic Moskvy, ale (podle všech velitelů a vojáků) pouze s příkazy k zajištění bezpečnosti lidí. Zůstává nejasné, proč právě vojenské síly vstoupily do města, ale zjevně neměl za cíl svržení Gorbačova (chybí na pobřeží Černého moře v té době), nebo vládu. Tah propadl především proto, že účastníci nepřijala žádné rozhodné kroky, a po několika dnech jejich nečinnosti převrat prostě zastavil. Pouze jeden konfrontace se konala mezi civilisty a tankových posádek během převratu, který vedl ke smrti tří civilistů. I když se oběti staly proklamované hrdiny, úřady zprostil Tank Crew všech poplatků. Nikdo vydal rozkaz střílet na každého. Po pokusu o převrat v srpnu 1991, vedení Sovětského svazu udržel prakticky žádnou pravomoc nad komponentou republik. Téměř každá sovětská republika vyhlásila svůj záměr vystoupit a začal kolem zákony vzpírat Nejvyšší sovět. 8. prosince 1991, prezidenti Ruska, Běloruska a Ukrajiny vyhlásil Sovětský svaz rozpustil a podepsal dokument, kterým se zřizuje Společenství nezávislých států (SNS). Gorbačov rezignoval 25. prosince 1991 a následující den Nejvyšší sovět, nejvyšší vládní orgán, rozpustil sebe, oficiálně končí existence Sovětského svazu. Pro příští rok a půl různé pokusy, jak udržet svou jednotu a transformovat ji do armády CIS selhal. Stále, jednotky umístěné v Ukrajině a některých dalších separatistických republik přísahal věrnost svým novým národním vládám, zatímco série smluv mezi nově nezávislými státy rozděleny do majetku armády. Po následujícím rozpuštění Sovětského svazu , sovětská armáda rozpuštěna a SSSR v nástupnické státy rozdělit svůj majetek mezi sebou. Dělení většinou došlo po regionálním základě, s sovětští vojáci z Ruska stává součástí nové ruské armády, zatímco sovětští vojáci pocházející z Kazachstánu se stala součástí nové kazašské armády . V polovině března 1992 Jelcin jmenoval sebe jako nového ruského ministra obrany, označení zásadní krok při vytváření nových ruských ozbrojených sil , zahrnující většinu toho, co se ještě zbylo z armády. Poslední pozůstatky staré sovětské velitelské struktury byly nakonec rozpuštěny v červnu 1993. V příštích několika letech, bývalé sovětské síly ustoupily ze střední a východní Evropy (včetně pobaltských států ), jakož i z nově nezávislých post-sovětských republik z Ázerbájdžánu , Arménie , Gruzie (částečně), Uzbekistán , Kazachstán , Kyrgyzstán . Nyní-ruské síly zůstaly v Tádžikistánu a v izolovaných základen, včetně Gabala sledování prostoru stanice v Ázerbájdžánu , na kosmodromu Bajkonur a dalších kosmických zařízení v Kazachstánu , a námořní testovací centrum v Issyk-Kul v Kyrgyzstánu . Zatímco na mnoha místech odstoupení od smlouvy a rozdělení proběhlo bez jakýchkoliv problémů, ruské námořnictvo zůstalo v Krymu na Ukrajině, s rozdělením loďstva a ruského najatém pro zařízení loďstva v Krymu konečně dosaženo v roce 1997. Ruská vojenská přítomnost také zůstal v Podněstří . Category:Soviet Military Category:USSR